emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3916 (7th December 2004)
Plot Sadie invites Dean to have lunch at Holdgate Farm. Sadie congratulates Charity on a successful meeting the day before and tells Tom that she's an asset to the family. Charity mentions that she’d like to attend the next meeting with the client and Sadie says that she's sure Dean ‘wouldn’t mind donning his chauffeur’s cap’. Dean agrees to go and Tom snaps at him, pointing out that he's not employed as a chauffeur. Charity is disappointed when Tom says he will have to think about whether he wants at the meeting. Alone with Tom Sadie tells him that she thought Charity was keen to see Dean. Tom demands to know what she's insinuating. Sadie is speechless and Tom insists that she keeps quiet about things that don’t concern her. Upset that Tom has seen through her scheming Sadie takes solace in Robert, ordering him to get in the car when she spots him in the village. When they return to the garage later Scott demands to know where Robert has been and Sadie tells him that Robert was giving a vintage car the once over for her. Charity joins Tom in The Woolpack for a drink. He tells her that she won’t be able to go to the business meeting because he's arranged for them to go into pick up their wedding rings and have lunch in Hotten tomorrow. Katie joins them to ask about wine for the wedding. Charity pointedly tells her that Tom makes all the important decisions. Back at Holdgate Farm, Charity tells Tom that she wants to work and doesn’t want to be domestic. Tom says that he knows this but he can’t bring himself to admit his jealousy. Chas keeps schtum when a shady character comes in the pub looking for Cain. After asking in the shop, the two visitors ascertain Cain's whereabouts and pay him a visit. They tell Cain that they are local businessmen and have reason to believe he robbed their lockup. They demand five grand in compensation. Debbie walks in on them and Cain orders her to leave. Before she leaves, Debbie reveals that she is Cain's daughter. The two heavies depart, telling Cain to pay up if he wants to see his daughter grow up. Emily agrees to help Alice with the book keeping at the farm. She discovers that Alice's only real hope of paying of her debts is to sell up. Paddy advises Alice to think carefully before deciding whether she wants to sell but Alice makes up her mind on the spot and tells them that she’d like to live in Emmerdale, hinting that she’d like to live them. Cast Regular cast *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola King *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Noah Tate - Alfie Mortimer (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Alice Wilson - Ursula Holden-Gill *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward Guest cast *Dean Morris - Marc Bolton *Barry Fewson - Anthony Bessick *Lee Parker - Conor Ryan Locations *Café Hope - Café *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen, living room and front garden *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Living room, hallway and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Main Street *Unknown road *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,970,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes